1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power saver for discharge lamps, and more particularly, to a power saver used in discharge lamps.
2. Background of the Related Art
Fluorescent lamps, mercury lamps, natrium lamps, metal lamps and so on are generically called discharge lamps because using light obtained through electric discharge after the electric discharge is made by gas filling the inside of the lamp.
Such discharge lamp generally needs a predetermined voltage of 220V or 100V to start the electric discharge. However, the discharge lamp can radiate light without any trouble even though lower voltage is applied to the discharge lamp to maintain the electric discharge after the discharge lamp is discharged and lighted. Therefore, for example, a large-sized sign board using 1400xcx9c1500 natriums at once has a considerable power-saving effect when voltage is applied at 80xcx9c90% of initial voltage in the discharge maintaining step.
In consideration of the above, a power saver, which shows the power-saving effect by applying lower voltage after starting electric discharge by supplying voltage of 220V (or 110V) when a discharge lamp is lighted, and applies lower voltage to the discharge lamp after completing the electric discharge, thereby showing power-saving effect, has been well known. However, the power saver of the above type is a simple form to which an automatic transformer is applied. Such power saver cannot be spread widely because it happens very often that supply of electricity is instantaneously cut off and the discharge lamp does not lighted again after being lighted out when voltage is converted into lower voltage after starting the discharge.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a power saver for discharge lamps that substantially obviates one or more problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a power saver for discharge lamps in which supply of electricity is not cut off and of which volume is small and manufacturing expenses are inexpensive even though applied voltage is converted into lower voltage after the discharge lamp is lighted.
Additional advantages, objects, and features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned from practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these objects and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, a power saver for discharge lamps including a first coil, a second coil having a winding direction opposed to a winding direction of the first coil and located in an opposite direction of the first coil, an insulator located at a gap part where the first coil and the second coil are opposed, at least one or more taps arranged along a longitudinal direction of the second coil, at least one or more switches selectively connected to one of the taps, at least one or more first timers connected to the switches respectively, an electric relay mounted in a loop circuit including both end parts of the second coil, and a second timer connected to the electric relay. At the time of an initial power supply, current flows through only the first coil because the switches are all opened and the discharge lamp is lighted in a state that the electric relay is shut, and each timer is operated to shut each switch when a prescribed period of time passes after lighting of the discharge lamp is finished by the current.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description of the present invention are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.